My Dragon
by firedragon7623
Summary: chapter three up! please take and review...its a Hieioc...
1. The Dragon

I do not own yyh in any way… nope….not at all…..yep…well here is the first chapter…..please review…last one I made no one reviewed……..thanks…..sorry I am depressed……This is dedicated to my online friend Hieikins.

Chapter one: the dragon

The young red dragon flew over the mountains. 'They are coming!' She felt the suns rays beating down on her red scales. 'They are close!' She then felt claws dig into her tail. She turned and tried to attack her attacker. Then she feels something cut her wings. She falls and falls it seems like she will never hit the ground. She is almost toutching the ground and----

SLAM!! All she hears is the sound of her alarm clock hitting the ground.

"Great….school…" Lindsay rolls out of her bed and slowly walks to the bathroom.

She stares at her reflection in the mirror. Her long black hair is a mess over her icy blue eyes.

She quickly brushes her hair and puts on some black jeans and tee-shirt.

She quickly feeds her wolfish looking dog, Max. ( I know not very original).

"I had that dream again boy." She says as she pats his head. He seems to bark, to say he understands.

She gathers her books and walks out the door. She checks her watch,unfortunetly she was going to be on time….

(skipping to class)

She goes to the back of the classroom to the desk in the corner.

"Hey! Lindsay!" her oh so lovable (not) friend Taylor sits next to her and smiles. Lindsay just nods and takes out a piece of paper and doddles a picture of a dragon eating Taylor.

"Class! Your attention please!!" The teacher shouts from the front of the room. The class slowly gets quiet and looks at him.

"We have six transfer students. Please come in."

There were four boys and two girls.

"Please tell us your names." (I will just type their names you should know what they look like) "Yusuke" "Kuwabara" "Kurama" "Botan" "Keiko". The class turned their attention to the short black haired boy. "Hiei" he says with reluctance.

"Good" says the teacher smiling.

"Who would like to show them around the school?"

Taylor stood up "Me and Lindsay will"

Lindsay stared at her with a look that read 'you are crazy to think I would.'

End for chapter one

I know it wasn't very good….but please it is only my second…..please…please review!! Once again…this is dedicated to my friend Hieikins…….


	2. dragon please kill me!

This is once again dedicated to hieikins. (Rei) ummm……thank you to every one who reviewed.

Chapter two: dragon please kill me!!

"Yes, why don't you and Lindsay!" the teacher had a grudge on Lindsay.

'Lucky me' she thought as she stood and walked to the new students.

"Please show them around the school and you get the rest of the day off!" the teacher said as he rushed them out of the room.

"Well at least I don't have to go back." Lindsay grumbled as Taylor happily showed the new students around the school.

"This is Lindsay! She is realy nice once you get to know her!" Taylor was way to happy.

"I hate you…." Lindsay growled as they walked past the gym. Taylor never head a word.

"Let me see your schedules." Taylor held out her hand and they put their schedules together. Most of them seemed happy and talked. Hiei was the only one who was silent.

"Wow! How cool for Lindsay! They have all of your classes!"Taylor smiled and handed back their schedules.

"Lucky me….." She growled in annoyance.

"Can I leave now?" she asked bored.

"Yeah, in a second. Do you guys have a place to stay?"

'Oh no I know where this is going' Lindsay was getting pissed.

"we are staying at the hotel." Kurama said smiling.

"No no that won't do! You cant stay at Lindsay's house." Taylor says smiling.

'they smile anymore and they will make the sun look dark' Lindsay thought.

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble…" Kieko says looking at Lindsay.

"Not…at….all" Lindsay says through a very fake smile.

"Well lets go get your stuff!" Taylor says skipping out to the parking lot.

"Won't this be fun…….." Lindsay glared at the people walk past her.

I know it sucked…..Imight not continue writing it…….If I get more than three reviews I will continue…


	3. a car and hotel

This is dedicated to someone different, along with the regular person. It is dedicated to Shane. Of course along with Rei. Thank you to the people who reviewed. Thanks to you I will be continuing the story.

Chapter three: a car and hotel

Have you ever tried to fit eight people in a car made for four? Well its not easy, and very uncomfortable. Lindsay sat in the passenger seat and Taylor drove.

"GET OFF!" came the yelling of many of the people that were in the back. The shoving and pushing was funny if you weren't stuck in the middle of it.

Taylor slowed and turned into the parking lot for the hotel. Lindsay was looking around aimlessly as the car came to a stop and the people in the back shoved each other out. She was awakened to reality only when Taylor touched her arm and told her to get out.

"We are on the top floor. We don't have very many things so we shouldn't have to go back." Kurama says, he is the only one still happy. The rest of them look ready to rip each other apart.

"Well lets go!" Taylor happily skips to the door and into the building. The others follow only Lindsay and Hiei stay behind.

"Are you coming or not?" he growls at her before following the others.

Lindsay glares at his back and watches as he enters the building same as the others. After he leaves she slowly moves her feet and follows. she hums a song low to herself.

The inside of the building is large and many people are relaxing in the lobby. She walks slowly, not really paying attention to where she is going and bumps into a guy.

They both fall and she starts yelling "Watch where you're going!" The man stands up and lowers his hand to help her up.

A huge smile is on his face and he says "Why don't you?" she pushes his hand away and stands up.

"Are you coming! Or are you going to stand there and stare all day!" Hiei's voice growls from behind her and she jumps, surprised not having known he was there.

Not much Hiei/oc right now……..its coming don't worry. Please review. I am sorry it took me so long to get this out. Thanks.


End file.
